Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system including a processing apparatus that processes a plate-shaped workpiece (processing-target object).
Description of the Related Art
When a wafer including a material such as a semiconductor or a ceramic material is processed into chips, processing apparatuses such as a cutting apparatus, a laser processing apparatus, and a grinding apparatus are widely used. These processing apparatuses generally move a holding table that holds a wafer and a processing unit relative to each other to thereby process the wafer on the basis of a preset processing condition and so forth.
Incidentally, if the respective units of a processing apparatus involve a defect or if change over time occurs, or the like, a desired processing result is not obtained in many cases. For example, in a cutting apparatus, chipping of the wafer becomes large and a defective chip is easily generated if the position of a nozzle that supplies a cutting liquid such as water in cutting processing deviates or if clogging occurs in a cutting blade, or the like. In order to prevent such processing failure, an operator checks the position of the nozzle and predicts the timing of clogging to carry out adjustment of the processing condition, dressing of the cutting blade, and so forth (for example refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-326700). Moreover, an operator periodically checks the position of a kerf (cut edge), the size of chipping, and so forth to prepare for processing failure that suddenly occurs (for example refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-66233).